rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Hand of Merope
The Hand of Merope is a spacecraft that was ripped in two during its flight to Blood Gulch, with the Reds and Blues on board. It provides much significance to the plot of the Chorus Trilogy. Role in Plot It first appeared in the background of the Season 11 Teaser Trailer when the cast look at the crash site and jungle. The interior is first shown in Can I Keep It? and the remains of the ship is used by the Blood Gulch soldiers to make their bases and the communication tower. Also, the spacecraft provides a nearly endless amount of power for the Reds and Blues to use for their activities. It's stated by Grif that when the ship was ripped in two, the half they were not on crashed somewhere else in Finders Keepers. Doc also discovers that the ship was carrying many top-secret and dangerous weapons, but most of these weapons were on the other half of the ship. However, it's revealed in Lost But Not Forgotten that Locus' mission to capture the Reds and Blues included obtaining a mysterious crate from the shipwreck for Control, which they intend to use. It's revealed in You Know Who We Are that the crate contains the helmet and armor of Agent Maine. Ultimately, the cause of the UNSC ship's crash is revealed in Accentuate the Interrogative by Zachary Miller. According to Zach, the spacecraft was captured in the Space Pirates' tractor beam and was intended to force the spacecraft to land on Chorus to ransack it. However, the UNSC ship began to act "strangely" during the process, resulting in the ship ripping in two. Trivia *The ship's interior is represented by the Halo 4 multiplayer map, "Adrift", while the exterior is represented by "Exile", and the supply room is represented by "Pitfall". *It's stated by the main cast that dozens of soldiers died during the crash, with the only known survivors being the Reds, Blues, and Carolina. *According to Greek mythology, Merope is a Pleiad (Daughter of Atlas) and the protector of sailors, which may be a reason why the ship was named after her, interestingly enough the star that was named after her was known as the "lost Pleiad", due to astronomers having trouble locating it, similarly to how the ship was lost. *The spacecraft ripping in two is similar to the Forward Unto Dawn, a UNSC frigate that ripped in half near the end of Halo 3, with the aft section of the ship crashing onto a formerly unknown world at the beginning of Halo 4. It also refers to the plane crash in the TV series Lost. Doc also notes the similarity of the latter. *It's implied that Tucker, Grif, Washington, Simmons, and Sarge were each responsible for the ship's crash landing in Season 11 and Season 12. Tucker hits on the pilot, distracting her (A Real Fixer Upper); Grif spilled his soda on a control panel (Worst Laid Plans); Wash knocked a cable out of the wall (Reconciliation); Sarge messes with the ship's engines (FAQ); and Simmons updating the ships navigation system (The Reunion). It's also hinted Caboose was also responsible in the Season 11 Teaser Trailer but how wasn't specified. **However, this, in fact, saved the Blood Gulch Crew from being killed by the Space Pirates, as the ship was captured in the Space Pirates' tractor beam at this time. The mercenaries intended to kill all those on board the spacecraft when it landed, but because of the group's actions on board, the ship ripped in two instead, with the half the Reds and Blues were on landing in a different location. This is controversial, however... seen as the UNSC ship housed a full trained military crew, 2 freelancers, and the reds, blues, large amounts of alien weaponry, and assault mechs. A few space pirates would not have been able to dispatch HAD the ship simply landed as the pirates planned which would have ended in a far lower loss of life. Though it's likely that the space pirates have had prior experience with even larger ships carrying bigger crews, so dispatching the crew on the Hand of Merope would not have been a challenge. External links *Adrift *Pitfall *Exile *UNSC Diadochi Category:Locations Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles